This invention relates generally to a temperature probe, and more particularly, to a temperature responsive thermistor probe for use with microwave ovens.
Many microwave ovens are now equipped with temperature probes that are used to control various oven functions. The probes are inserted into food being prepared and produce temperature indicating electrical output signals that are used to reduce or eliminate heating cycles, eliminate microwave cooking cycles, initiate radiant heating cycles, etc. Typically, the temperature sensor employed with such probes is a suitable thermistor having a resistance that varies with temperature. Effective use of these probes requires that the temperature sensor be near the end of the probe so as to facilitate its location near the center of the food being tested. For this reason, prior oven probes constituted a hollow metallic tip into which a thermistor is welded. The tip is then attached to an elongated open-ended metallic housing that encloses a coaxial cable electrically connected to the thermistor. However, because of stringent requirements for liquid tight seals and microwave shielding, the attachment of the thermistor retaining tip to the elongated housing has been a costly and troublesome operation.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved temperature probe that eliminates problems formally associated with the attachment of thermistor retaining tips to elongated probe housings.